The Carnival
by Cassidy-Abscission
Summary: Why does he even want me to go with him? No one likes hanging out with me. I'm just Karkat's annoying older brother. (Rated M for later chapters, Humanstuck, Crack ship)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on my motherfucker, It'll be fun." He continues to pester, trying to convince me with that ridiculous grin.

"I do not enjoy events such as these. Why don't you go with my brother?"

Why does he even want me to go with him? No one likes hanging out with me. I'm just Karkat's annoying older brother. He's Karkat's friend. He should hang out with him, right? I know that I'm the adult here, even though Gamzee is almost 18, he's still in Karkat's grade due to being held back. Yet here I am, walking home from the store, him in tow helping me carry the bags. He's been hanging around for a while now. It started when Karkat brought him to the house so they could 'hang'.

I spoke to Karkat briefly about bringing people home without previously alerting me. Gamzee wanted to listen to me speaking and I happily continued. Ever since then, he began coming around more often and hanging out with me in some manner. There's a carnival in town this week and he wants me to go with him. I'm not the biggest fan of large groups of people and I think those rides are so unsafe and unsanitary. Most of all, Karkat has been starting to get a bit upset about me hanging around with his friend.

Gamzee is a nice guy and pretty cool to hang out with, but he's Karkat's friend. He's still a teen. I'm 23 years old. I have my responsibilities to handle. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just somehow twists it and makes logic. I will most certainly _**not**_ be going to this carnival. He's been begging me for days.

"Oh, come on Kankbro! You'll love it! I like all up and motherfucking hanging with Karbro, but you gotta get out of the house and do something fun for once motherfucker."

"Gamzee, I am a 23 year old. I don't need to be messing around at a carnival. Look, I like hanging out with you, but-" He stepped in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. He looked down at me, looking a little stressed.

"Kankbro, you're still really young. You need to just take it easy once and a while bro. You're always workin' so much. And but what? You said you like hanging out with me, who cares 'bout whatever else? You're like one of my best friends." He smiled his goofy grin as he finished speaking. I kind of wanted to agree with him… no, no… I have to be the adult here… He's Karkat's friend, not mine.

"Gamzee, you're Karkat's friend, not mine. Go with him. I have my own stuff to handle. Come on, let's just get back." I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my path and grabbed my arm. I looked at him again. He looked a bit… upset for some reason he just watched me for a moment before he spoke.

"Tell me you hate me." He said with the most serious face I've ever seen him make.

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

"Tell me you hate me, you don't want me around. Tell me you want me you want me to all up and leave you alone. Tell me you honestly want me motherfucking to and I will." He looked me in the eyes and waited. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"I don't want you to leave me alone, b… but I ha-"

"Then fuck it. Whatever's making you all up and motherfucking talk like this. Chill and come with me to the carnival. Come on Kankbro, pleeeaase?" He smiled again. I sighed and thought for a moment before I finally decided.

"Fine, but we leave when I want to. And no more interrupting me when I'm trying to speak." He smiled wider and hugged me. I tensed up for a moment, not used to such actions, but after a moment relaxed slightly into the hug.

"Okay, okay. You won't motherfucking regret this Kankbro!"

"Can we continue back to my home now, before the milk gets warm?" He laughed, nodded, and we were back on our way.

((Hi hi. This is my first story on here. I'm really nervous about it and trying really hard. Criticism is encouraged. Plain out hate is unwelcome. I know it's a very odd ship but...ugh I ship everything . I hope I'm keeping them in character. Gah Okay. Please review and tell me if I should post more.))


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back was quiet, but not awkwardly. I would comment on this and that and he would listen, smile, and occasionally comment as well. It was a nice little walk. I asked occasionally if he was alright, carrying most of the grocery bags, but he would just tell me not to worry. We eventually made it back to my house. By the time we did, we were both a bit sweaty from the heat. He began helping me place the groceries in their proper places. About half way through he stopped handing me items. I turned to see what was going on, and I couldn't help but stare momentarily at him.

He was fighting his hoodie off over his head, the shirt underneath sweaty and what I would say was a bit too tight. I felt a light blush cross my face and I spun myself back around to calm myself down. Whoa no. No, no, no, _**no**_. I can't react like…_this_ to… _him_ of all people. I took a few breaths and managed to calm down. I turned back to see him still struggling with getting it off. I rolled my eyes at him a bit. I walked over to him, stood on my toes to reach, and pulled it over his head.

"Thanks Kankbro." He said and smiled at me.

I just rolled my eyes again smiling back, but then realized how close I was to him. I was never this aware of being close to him before. I know my expression had to of changed pretty fast due to the confusion I saw on his face. I handed him his hoodie and backed off fast.

"Uh… Kankbro are y-"

"Can you hand me the next thing?" I interrupted, not wanting to be questioned. I didn't even really know what was going on with me.

Moments like that have been happening more often. Every time it happens, I just end up confused by myself. He thankfully didn't press the subject. We finished putting the groceries away after about twenty minutes. We relaxed for a while together, watched a TV show, and chatted a bit. At about four Gamzee said he had to go home and change out of his sweaty clothes. He said he'd be back to pick me up about seven to go to the carnival.

I just rolled my eyes and said whatever. I still wasn't incredibly enthusiastic to go, but I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips, taking away the effects of my eye roll. He smiled, gave me a hug, and left. Soon after, Karkat came shuffling in. He had been at his friend Sollux's house. When he came in, I was in the process of getting together a formidable outfit the evening. Not… not that I was trying to look good or impress Gamzee. No, no, I was just… suiting myself properly for the weather. Yeah… I had decided on a long sleeved red T- shirt and black skinny jeans.

Both light weight and comfortable. Covering, but thin so I wouldn't overheat. Dear god, I'm fussing like a teenage girl going on a date… When Karkat came in, I could tell there was something on his mind.

"Oh, hello Karkat, Is everything alright?"

"No it's not all fucking right. I'm bored as fuck and everyone's going to that fucking carnival with someone and I either get to go alone or sit at home." He said with his usual attitude, but a light undertone of something like sadness.

"Why don't you ask someone to go with you…? Oh! What about that crush you mentioned the other day?" I noticed him blush lightly, but he still kept his attitude filled expression.

"I… I did… They're going with someone else… but it's not like I even give a fuck. Whatever. Fuck it." He then stomps off and promptly slams his bedroom door shut.

I continued getting ready, letting him cool down.

((I got two reviews asking for more so here you go ^w^ I hope I did well with Karkat's personality ;^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy x3))


	3. Chapter 3

When I finish, it's about six thirty. I'm starting to feel a bit nervous. I'm not really sure why. I turn on a show to try to calm my nerves, but I'm all too aware of the minutes ticking down. What's wrong with me…? Then it comes, the knock at the door. I'm off the couch and moving towards the door in an instant, hoping it's him so I can calm down. I open the door and am met with a goofy grin and messy mop of hair that could belong to no one but Gamzee Makara. I smile back at him. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then seems to change his mind. I was curious due to his facial expressions.

"What… were you about to say?" I prodded, hoping to receive an answer.

"Uh… It w-was nothing motherfucker…" A very light blush showed on his cheeks.

"Come on, just tell me."

"I wa… I was gonna say that _youlookreallynice _…" He tried to hide his words, but I caught him, smiled a little, blushed lightly, and thanked him.

He blushed a bit darker and his smile widened a little as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"So, you all up and ready to go Kankbro?"

I smiled and nodded, calling out to Karkat that I was going out. I got a response of 'Whatever. Fuck off.' from his room. Gamzee and I then left, beginning the walk to the fairgrounds where the carnival was being held. It wasn't long before we were near. I could hear the loud people and odd music. Gamzee's eyes lit up when we entered. The bright colored lights, smells of sweets, sounds of machines and rides, laughing children, distant music, dozens of voices and faces, it was all sorts of infectiously delightful. I just stood and looked around me in slight awe. I'd never been to something like this before. I glanced back at Gamzee and he just smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and began running through the crowd.

"Come on Kankbro! Let's find something fun!"

I just sort of smiled and ran with him. We stopped for air after a little. The music was louder here. I turned and saw we were standing in front of what I believe is called a Carousel. Gamzee watched it going around with much amusement. I knew what he was thinking.

"Gamzee no. This is for children."

"Aw, come on Kankbro, where's it motherfucking say it's just for children? Loosen up, it'll be fun."

He then sent me the goofiest grin and I just sighed out an 'okay'. His smile became wider and goofier. I smiled back a little and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me toward the ride's short line. When we got to the line, he didn't let my hand go. I felt my face heat up a little, but I didn't say anything about it. I swear I saw him glancing at me, but when I looked at him he turned back forward, smiling ridiculously.

I just smiled and turned forward myself, watching the line move. It soon comes to our turn and Gamzee is bouncing like a child in anticipation. When they open the little gate, Gamzee pulls me through and picks a horse, pointing for me to sit in the one next to him. I am about to do so, but I immediately recognize ride operators and go over to them.

((I hope you guys enjoy ^w^ I apologize for how cheesy it is ;^^))


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello there Horrus, Equius, how are you boys?"

Equius waves at me and Horrus flashes his lightweight creepy grin that I've adjusted to.

"Oh, hello Kankri, I honeighstly wasn't expecting you to be here of all places." Horrus said, pushing his goggles up on to his forehead as he spoke, revealing his friendly blue eyes.

"Yes, I wasn't planning to be here. Gamzee practically begged me to come with him, and I couldn't say no anymore."

"Ah, I see." Horrus said with a light nod.

"G-Gamzee?" Equius asked, a light sweat falling over him.

Equius and Gamzee… don't get along very well. Once he noticed Gamzee over on one of the horses waiting patiently, he ducked a bit behind the controls. At least the Leijons or Pyropes weren't here… I might have had some problems then. I assured Equius that everything was fine, he was on his medication again, and he was calm. I then said goodbye to them and went back beside Gamzee, as people were beginning to get a bit testy because it hadn't started yet.

"What were you up to Kankbro?"

"Oh, I just saw some friends of mine and thought it polite to say hello and see how they were doing."

"Oh. That's pretty motherfucking cool bro."

He smiled at me lightly and I smiled back as the ride began. It was ridiculous and childish but… it was ridiculously fun. Once it stopped, Gamzee and I were both laughing.

"See, now, what'd I tell you Kankbro?"

"Yes, I guess you were right Gamzee." I said and smiled lightly as we moved to leave the ride.

"Oh, Kankri, wait!" I heard Horrus call. I turned to find him moving towards me.

"Yes Horrus?" I asked once he was in front of me.

"If you see Nepeta, Meulin, or Rufio running around, could you tell them to stop around here? I haven't maneaged to locate them." He said his awkward smile still present.

"Oh, if I happen to run into them I most certainly will. Alright, if that is all, I'll see you later Horrus."

"Ah, yes, thank you." He said smiling once more then going back to let the next round of people in.

Gamzee and I then left the ride. He grabbed my hand again, but this time we just walked, the Carousel's music fading again. We were soon making our way through a slightly crowded walk way lined with game and sale booths. The Lalondes and Maryams teamed up on booths. Roxy and Porrim were running a rather packed kissing booth. I tried to hide my face from Porrim, but she had already seen me.

((Another part w ))


	5. Chapter 5

"Kanny! ~" She called out and made her way over to me.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, her dark lipstick leaving a mark.

"Kanny, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you of all people at a place like this."

"Hello Porrim, I am here upon Gamzee's insistent request." I said and gestured to him.

He smiled that goofy grin and waved at her. She raised a pierced eyebrow and glanced at our connected hands. I was going to correct her about the situation, but she began to speak.

"Hey there, I'm Porrim. It's nice to meet you. You're Kurloz's cousin right?" She smiled and extended her hand out.

He shook her hand and nodded, still smiling. Suddenly, her grip tightened.

"I'm basically Kankri's mother figure. So, if you hurt my baby, I will break you. Understand?" She whispered her expression serious, her lip ring tightly pressed between her lips. Gamzee's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good." She released his hand and smile.

"Porrim, not meaning to interrupt, but I need some help over here!" Roxy called from the stand.

"Oh, got to go. Bye Kanny. Nice to meet you Gamzee." She then hugged me and sauntered back off towards the booth.

"I… I apologize for her behavior."

"It's all good Kankbro. She's pretty motherfucking strong." He says and shakes his probably now sore hand, still holding my hand with his other.

We kept moving. A few booths down the cute little couple, Kanaya and Rose, were running an advice and psychic reading booth. Kanaya, Porrim's younger sister, was a smart young girl. She had great patience, being a very helpful friend to Karkat like Porrim is for me. As we walked past she glanced at me and waved. I waved back and smiled. Then she saw Gamzee and glared at him. He glared right back at her and we just kept walking. I don't want to see any fights tonight.

We found a few games, like ring tosses and pin knock overs. We played, failed, and laughed. It was really fun. Then we got to one game, a balloon pop. The big prize was the cutest, fluffiest, red stuffed crab. I couldn't help the little 'aw' that escaped when I saw it. Gamzee glanced over at it then glanced back at me.

"You like that my motherfucker?"

"Yes, it's rather cute but-" was all I got out before he began walking towards the game, dragging me along with him. "Gamzee, these games are impossible. They are total scams, come on."

He just set five bucks on the counter. The man handed him ten darts. Pop 10 balloons and win the stuffed crab. Gamzee focused and aimed.

((Oh my I tried Porrim but... v.v anyway I hope you enjoy ^w^))


	6. Chapter 6

He hit one balloon, then another, and another. I just watched quietly as he aimed the last one. He glanced at me, smiled, aimed, and popped the tenth balloon. The man behind the counter looked a bit shocked, sighed, and handed him the stuffed animal. Gamzee turned and looked at me with a beaming smile. He pushed the stuffed animal into my arms.

"Here you go Kankbro."

His smile still remained. I stared between him and the stuffed animal momentarily, a bit shocked myself that he had won it for me. I smiled a little and hugged him.

"Thank you Gamzee, I love it."

He smiled wider and hugged me back. I soon stepped back and we began walking again. He reached out to grab my hand, but this time I met his hand and laced our fingers. I kept looking forward, feeling the light heat in my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn and look at me. He looked a bit shocked but quickly grinned ridiculously and turned back forward.

We walked for a while, looking around, talking, riding a few more rides, and just having a good time. We got on one ride that spun fast with rectangular cars. When Gamzee pulled me towards it, I got nervous and held myself firm to the ground. I told him how dangerous it was. My mind kept playing through scenarios. What if I got sick? What if I fell out? What if it busted? We could die on that contraption! I didn't realize I was voicing my worries until I heard Gamzee speak to me.

"Kankbro, calm down, it's gonna be okay. It doesn't matter if you motherfucking get sick, but I doubt you will. If your all up and scared of fallin' out I won't let that motherfucking happen. Don't worry; it ain't gonna motherfucking break down either, I promise. We ain't gonna motherfucking die, okay bro?"

He gripped my hand a little bit tighter and smiled calmly. I looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed about how ridiculous I must have sounded. He moved his other hand to cup my cheek and lifted my face up.

"You okay Kankbro? Look, if you really don't motherfucking want to-"

"No, no, I'm okay. You're right. Come on let's go on it."

"You sure my motherfucker?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He smiled at me again and moved his hand off my cheek. We moved over into the line. As we neared the ride I got a bit more nervous. Gamzee seemed to notice and he gripped my hand a little tighter and leaned over and told me it's be alright. It did help me calm down a bit. Then it was our turn to enter the ride, and any calmness in me went out the window.

((Oh goodness... so cheesy and only to get chessier v.v))


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee pulled me over to one of the cars. It was brightly colored and glittery, mainly purple and red. We sat down inside of it, with me sitting on the outside so as not to be squished when the ride started. I knew I had to be shaking. Gamzee pulled the safety bar in place over us and the music over the rides intercom system stopped and they played a tape of the basic rules. It was simple things, such as keeping your limbs inside the ride and does mess with the safety bar.

It started to move slowly and I was close to panicking. I think Gamzee noticed because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. I calmed down about the ride a bit and felt my face heat up slightly. He smiled down at me. As it sped up I got a bit nervous again and buried my face into the side of Gamzee's hoodie without thinking. I felt his hand move slowly up and down my arm sort of comfortingly. I soon slowly moved my face out of his hoodie, beginning to get comfortable with the rides speed, feeling safe with Gamzee.

I smiled a little, enjoying the feeling of the motion and the air blowing through my hair. I glanced at Gamzee and he was smiling at me. He then closed his eyes and bent his head back slightly, letting the wind blow through his unkempt dark brown hair. I smiled at him and turned back forward, now enjoying the ride and holding onto my fluffy stuffed cat. The speed and angle made it rather impossible for me to not be pressed into Gamzee's side, but I can't say I really minded it. He kept his arm around me the whole time. All too soon, the ride started to slow and then fall to a stop.

"See Kankbro, everything's motherfucking alright." He said and smiled at me again.

"Yes, I see that I was being ridiculous earlier."

"Nah, you were just bein motherfucking cautious bro. Let's go all up and get something to eat."

I just smiled and agreed that we should get something to eat. Well, not before my brief statements about how unhealthy carnival food is, which were interrupted by a low growl from my stomach. Gamzee and I connected our hands again and walked over to the concession stands. We looked around for a while, weighing our options and eventually decided to simply have some pizza. We found the most sanitary looking stand, much on my own insistence. Gamzee handed me some money, despite my insistence in saying that I would get it, and went to find a table for us. When I approached the counter and saw the man behind, I began to slightly regret my decision.

((I hope you enjoy ^w^))  
(Keep forgetting to put a disclaimer D: I do not own the characters they belong to Andrew Hussie)


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kan~ VWhat's happenin'?" he said with his awkward speech impediment and I sighed lightly.

"Hello Cronus... I wish to purchase two slices of pizza."

"Oh? VWhy tvwo? You on a date or somefin Kanny?" he asked with a joking tone.

Though I knew he was just messing around, it made me think. Was this a date? We weren't dating per say, but… hmm… I just don't know. Apparently my moments of silence had peaked Cronus's interests. He stared at me for a moment with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you really on a date? With who?" his tone seemed curious and a slight undertone of something I couldn't quite catch.

"I'm not on a date. I'm just here with a friend." I say, but my words aren't completely confident.

"Oh, so you're still single~, huh?" He said and leaned himself a bit further across the counter, his cigarette's smoke coming near my face.

"I'm not interested Cronus. You and I are just friends." I said with a slight step back.

"Avw, but Kan I think we'd be great as somefin… more. ~"

"He said he ain't motherfucking interested. Just get the food." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me.

Cronus's cigarette fell out of his mouth and he jumped back a little at the sudden voice. I glanced back and saw Gamzee. This time, his friendly smile was replaced with a glare in Cronus's direction.

"Hey, this doesn't concern you clovwn buoy."

Gamzee pushed past me lightly. He slammed his hand down on the counter. Cronus jumped back further, his eyes widening a bit. Gamzee slid his hand forward and lifted it up, the money lying underneath.

"Two pieces of pizza." He said glaring at Cronus, daring him to say something else.

"Sheesh okay, okay, calm dovwn."

Cronus prepared the pizza and set the plates on the counter. Gamzee handed him the money, handed me my paper plate, grabbed my hand, and we walked away. I glanced back to see Cronus watching us walk away, a questioning look on his face for some reason. Gamzee walked me to a table.

"That guys a motherfucking sleaze." Gamzee muttered, still glaring at Cronus who was now trying to hit on Meenah from his booth.

"Yes, Cronus is a bit… inappropriate."

"Why are you motherfucking friends with a guy like that Kankbro? You're all up and motherfucking smart and nice. Why do you hang around with such motherfucking messed up people like him… and me…?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Cronus is rather, as you put it, 'sleazy'. That is undeniable, but he needs someone to listen to him. Quite certainly everyone does. People often can't stand him, as is the same way most think of me for my long dialogues. So, I took it upon myself to help him out. Gamzee, you are not 'messed up', as you said. What makes you think such a thing?"

"Kankbro, you know what I did… I'm just a motherfucking psycho being all up and calmed by medication. What if it happened again and you got motherfucking hurt?"

"Gamzee, you are a very kind person. You can't help that you have psychological difficulties. Yes, I know what you did, but you're on your proper medication again, so I don't worry about it. Quite honestly, I find your company rather enjoyable." I said with a smile, my gaze directed at my food.

I glanced up and saw Gamzee looking at me with a smile across his face.

"Heh, thanks Kankbro."

I smiled again, then set to eating my pizza. He did the same. We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate, my stuffed crab resting beside me. I side glanced at it, and couldn't help the little smile that crossed my face. I seemed to be doing a lot of smiling this evening. Suddenly, Cronus's question popped into my head again. I couldn't help but wonder, is this a date?

I glanced at Gamzee, who was stuffing his face. I couldn't help but smile again at his childishness. Could I feel _that way_ about _him_? There was a point when such a notion would have been immediately shot down, but… now… I'm… I'm not so sure. I then realized that I was sort of staring at him and immediately averted my gaze to something else. I started up a random conversation to escape those thoughts for now. He happily listen and contributed.

It was nice, until he saw Tavros. He's had a long unrequited crush on the wheel chair bound boy. I heard that nervous little voice and watched Gamzee's attention immediately shift over. I pushed myself to smile at Tavros when he greeted me. He and Gamzee were momentarily engaged in a conversation. I sighed quietly to myself, wanting to just wander off.

I wasn't **_jealous_**… I just… found it rude of him to leave mid-conversation. As I stood, prepared to wander, I bumped into the chest of the all too familiar caretaker of Tavros.


	10. Chapter 10

That would be none other than the rather beloved Rufioh Nitram. Just about everyone in my group of… _friends_… has had a crush on him at one time. It was rather interesting when the one to win him over was the sweaty awkward Horrus Zahhak.

"Whoops sorry about that…Oh hey! Kankri! Nice to see you. What's up man? I was expecting to see you here."

"Hello Rufioh, it's pleasant to see you as well. I wasn't really planning to come quite honestly."

"Aw man, well it's pretty cool that you did. What'd you think, pretty fun right?"

"Yes, it does seem to be enjoyable so far. Oh, I nearly forgot, I saw Horrus earlier. He seemed to be looking for you. He asked me to tell you to stop by the Carousel if I were to run into you."

"Oh, okay, thanks man. Sorry to run off, but I've got to go. Catch ya later."

I didn't have time to issue a proper farewell before he went over to retrieve Tavros. He then proceeded to walk off, pushing Tavros's wheel chair along. Gamzee watched after them for a moment and then moved back towards me. That ridiculous grin on his face made me feel weird. I was usually the one to cause these smiles. He turned when they were out of sight and redirected his gaze and grin to me. I didn't return it for once. His expression changed to slight confusion.

"Everything alright Kankbro?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, but my expression had no change.

"Kankbro, seriously, what the motherfuck is up?" he asked again, still sounding rather confused.

I smiled lightly as I picked up on something else in his voice. He was concerned. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, this made my mood turn around.

"Everything is fine, I promise." I said with a smile.

I couldn't help but ponder upon my behavior. Why is going on with me? Why do I care if he speaks with Tavros? Why should his crushes matter to me? It's not like we are dating or anything. This isn't a date, is it? Why does it matter to me that he noticed my feelings and seemed to care? Maybe I require a mental evaluation because this certainly cannot be normal behavior. I noticed him smiling back at me and my own smile widened slightly. I felt a light heat in my face and redirected my gaze to the ground.

"Alright Kankbro, let's go find something else motherfucking fun to do!" he exclaimed, his smile staying in place.

He grabbed my hand and we interlaced fingers again. With my free hand, I grabbed the stuffed animal from its place, perched on the table. We walked around for a while chattering about random things. We had to be a bit loud so we could hear one and other over the bustling sounds around us. I suddenly became aware of how dark it had gotten. I pondered over the time for a moment, trying to guess but finding I couldn't.

"Gamzee, do know the time?"

"Hmm, oh yeah." He pulled out his cell phone and clicked a button, lighting up the screen. "It's almost ten. It's all up and nine forty five in exact numbers."

I thought about Karkat sitting home by himself. I'm his parental figure and I've left him by himself. It probably sounds stupid, but I worry about that boy, even though he is sixteen. He's fully well capable of taking care of himself for a few hours. I try to convince myself of this, but it doesn't really work.

"Gamzee, it's getting rather late. I really should be getting home."

"Aw, come on Kankbro, just a bit longer. Please?"

"I really should be getting home though… I have to finish th-"

"Kankbro. Just a little while longer won't all up and hurt. You're always workin' too motherfucking hard." He gripped my hand a little tighter and smiled. "Just stay with me a little longer."


	11. Chapter 11

"I…" I sighed lightly, "Okay."  
Why can't I just say no to him? I definitely need that psychological evaluation. His smile widened as I said okay and he began pulling me along as if he had someplace in mind. I followed along, slightly curious as to where he was leading me. I had rather absentmindedly been looking around as he pulled me along, causing me to bump into him when we abruptly stopped. I apologized and moved back a step. He had his neck craned upwards.  
I followed his gaze and found him to be looking at the colorfully lit Ferris-wheel just ahead of us. I could feel my eyes widen at the height of it. Before he could even think of moving towards it, I cemented myself in place by holding my feet firmly to the ground. He tried to pull me along, but I was not going near that thing. He observed my expression for a moment, as if trying to gauge why I refused to move.  
"Kankbro, come on, it'll be fun." He tried and stepped closer to me.  
I shook my head furiously in response. I was still starring up. I felt his fingertips lightly brush my cheek and I immediately moved my gaze to his face.  
"Kankbro, it'll be motherfucking fine, trust me." He said with what seemed to be his most reassuring smile. I took a breath and calmed myself a bit.  
"Okay, let's go on it." I said with a light sigh.  
Somehow, he has yet again convinced me into doing something. His smile reverted back to that 'stoner happy' look that is typically spread across his face. He began pulling me toward the ride's line. I forced my feet to move along with him. It wasn't but a few minutes until we were being seated in one of the ride's cars. I sat in the ride shaking lightly. I clutched the poor stuffed animal for dear life. Gamzee got in beside me.  
He carefully pried one of my hands off the stuffed crab and interlaced our fingers. He lightly squeezed my hand as a sort of comforting gesture. The Ferris-wheel moved slowly on its loop of up and around. I sank my teeth into my lip lightly, starring down as the ground escaped me. Gamzee let go of my hand and I internally panicked a bit.  
I clung to the stuffed animal with both hands again. I couldn't pry my eyes off the ground below. Nor could I escape the thoughts looming in my brain about falling to me death. I felt a hand carefully pull my face up, prying my eyes off the ground, and redirecting my gaze to Gamzee's face. He smiled at me and continued to hold my face in place.  
"Chill Kankbro. You're all up and worryin' yourself with all that starrin' at the ground. Don't look down, look up. The sky is motherfucking miraculous with all those stars."  
He moved his gaze up and leaned his back. I followed suit, almost immediately forgetting the height. I felt my mouth fall open slightly as I take in the night sky from this level. The velvety darkness of the sky is only interrupted by the stars that seem to sparkle. I'm not usually one for focusing on such things, but I could not deny the beauty of the sky that could only been seen from these heights.

((Wow, im sorry, this took way to long . Ive been busy, sorry to keep you guys waiting!))


End file.
